Zukon's Tale(Book 1)
Ah yes, it's that time of year again. It has been over 100 years since there has been new Serpentine, and now, there shall be a new generation. "Look, one's hatching!" A Hypnobrai soldier said (Some of the Serpentine has never seen new Serpentine, that's why it gets so exciting for them) "I feel this one iss going to be ssstrong." Skales said. It opened all the way and a baby Hypnobrai fell out and landed flat on his chin. Yet no markings, the markings are a sign of power, position, and/or honor. All the Serpentine started laughing, except his mother. Poor little Zukon, confused on why they laugh at him. What kind of welcoming is this, is what I would believe he would say if he could talk. Zukon’s mother then walked up to him and picked him up. She then walked away in shame, shamed that her child will be exiled. Shina walked into were Skales was at. "Skales, please don't exile our child" She begged him. "It's been the law and it alwaysss will be!" "But Skales!" "Shina!" Skales scolded her. She then walked off in sadness knowing Zukon will not survive the wild. Le heard a knock at his front door, then the doorbell rang. "Honey! Can you get that please?" Le yelled to his wife. "Coming!" She yelled coming from the kitchen. When Janet opened the door she found a basket lying on the doorstep. "Le! Come here quick!" Janet yelled picking up the reptilian baby. Le dashed to see what his wife had seen. "What is it?" "I don't know, but who would leave this poor lil' fella out here in the cold? Don't they know he will freeze to death?" She said feeling sorry. "We should bring it to the police; they'll know what to do with it." "But Le, they'll give 'em to them scientist, then they'll use him as a lab-rat, can't we just keep 'em?" Janette pleaded. "Fine, but remember, this was YOUR idea." 15 Yrs. later. "CLING!" went some weapons. "Good! You’re getting better David!" the opponent said. "I told you, it's Zukon, get used to it." The Reptilian teen said. "Well, I'm your instructor, and I could call you ANYTHING!" His opponent said. "I preferred Zukon." Zukon's instructor then swiped his sword under his feet making Zukon fall. "Careful, your opponent can try and talk his way to victory." John said putting his hand out for Zukon to grab. Zukon grabbed his hand and pulled down making John topple. He fell over and Zukon started laughing, "Ha-ha! I can't believe you fell for that!" John then started laughing as well. "You know, that pretty funny!" Zukon then heard a car honk, "That's my parents, by John! See you next week for our next session!" Zukon said getting up and waving. "By...David" John said with a grin. Zukon chuckled CHAPTER 2 LOSS OF FAMILY "So, how was today’s class?" Zukon's "dad" asked. “It was fine…” He replied as he put on his seat belt. “Hey, where’s Mok?” Mok was Zukon’s pet dog that they took almost everywhere. “He’s at the Vet’s, he’s getting his shots.” Mok was also a puppy at the time so he still needed his shots. “Oh, OK…” when they arrived at their house, Zukon spotted smoke coming from the house. He and Le quickly got unbuckled to see what was happening, they ran inside and found the place burning, “Where’s-” Zukon coughed, “where’s Mom!” “I don’t know!” Zukon heard a quiet groan; he spun his head around and followed the sound. “She’s this way!” Zukon yelled to his dad. “I didn’t hear anything!” “Just trust me!” Zukon pushed the ruble away from him, sweating as the fire got hotter. He then spotted his mom buried under the ruble. “I found her!” A beam then collapsed behind where his mom was, “Zukon! Go! I’ll get your mom out, we’ll be perfectly safe!” “Promise?” “I promise.” Zukon ran through the burning building whipping the tears off his face so he could see… “Guys! There is a fire on Boardwalk Avenue!” Nya yelled over the intercom. “Can’t the firemen take care of it?” Kai huffed. “No! There’s a traffic jam, and we’re the closest one!” “Fine!” Kai said under his breath. The bounty did a three-sixty degree turn and headed towards the smoke. The ninja jumped down and ran into the flaming house. When they got in, Zane did his spinjitzu putting out most of the fire, Jay then spotted the Serpentine Teen lying on the floor with burnt scales. “Serpentine!” Jay yelled pointing at Zukon. Kai jumped in the air with his sword in the air about to hit Zukon. Zukon became self-aware and rolled out of the way. “Ah! Who are you?” Zukon said in shock. Zane looked confused, ‘why would a serpentine not know who we are?’ “Stop messing with me! You know who you are! I bet you even set this place on fire!” Kai yelled infuriated. “I seriously don’t know what you’re talking about! And why would I set my own home one fire?” He said holding his hands out trying to stop Kai from making another swing. “Kai, maybe he is right, I don’t sense any anger in him, and I only sense pain.” Zane said calmly. “What? You’re agreeing with the reptile?” Jay said. “I have to agree with Kai, he’s a snake!” Cole said. “Wait, where’s my parents.” Zukon said as he ran to where he last saw them. When he found them, they were motionless. He knelt over their remains, “No, they can’t be gone, he promised, no…” He wept, crying endlessly it seemed, Zane walked up to him and put his hand on one of his shoulders. “I to have lost my parents, I understand your loss.” Zukon looked up at Zane, “You have?” “Yes,” Zane replied, his expression on his face showed understanding. “Zane! He’s a Serpentine, he might hypnotize you!” Jay reminded him, but Zane ignored that remark, “You have no markings, did our clan kick you out?” Zane asked when he noticed he had no markings. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” “You must have been too small to remember.” “Remember what?” Zukon said confused. “You are of a race called the Serpentine, and your clan is the Hypnobrai. The Hypnobrai are born with markings, they represent their status as a warrior, if they are born with none, then they are forced into exile.” Zane told him. “So, Zane, your saying that this Hypnobrai is…good?” Cole questioned. “Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” “Well… how am I gonna break it to ya? OK, the serpentine, is well…evil.” “Evil?” Zukon said in horror. “Where am I gonna live now, since my family is gone, and my house is burnt” Zukon asked. “How ‘bout you come with us?” Cole said… CHAPTER 3 JOINING "I'm not so sure” Zukon replied. “Why not?” Cole asked. Zukon was about to speak but Kai interrupted, “Because he’s a Serpentine, that’s why!” Cole shot him a look, “Kai, just because the Hypnobrai burned our monastery down five years ago, that doesn’t mean you have ta treat him like them.” Zukon looked like he was in deep thought, “I’ll come with you, but are you sure that there isn’t other people at your home that wont mind?” “I’m sure Sensei would be pleased to have a new ally.” Zane said seldomly. “By the way, where do you live?” “It’s called Destiny’s Bounty, it’s a flying ship, I designed it to fly myself, don’t forget it.” Jay said proudly. “Sensei! We put the fire out!” Cole yelled as he walked onto the deck, with the others closely behind him. Lloyd then walked out to greet them, “Hey, it’s good to see you back, but have you se-” Zukon then walked out from behind them, Lloyd gasped and brought out his weapon, “Look out! A Serpentine!” He said as he charged towards Zukon. “Lloyd, no, he’s on our side!” Zane said jumping in front of him. “He may have you guys fooled, but I’m not buying it!” Kai huffed as he walked inside. “What’s with him?” Lloyd asked getting out of his battle position. “I believe he is just angry at Hypnobrai for burning down at our old monastery.” Zane suggested… CHAPTER 4 WHAT HAPPENED AT BREAKFAST "Zukon!" Cole yelled, "Get up! It's time to train!" Zukon grumbled and put his pillow over his head, he wasn't very used to getting up early. "C'mon, stop stalling, it's 7:00. You have to get up at the same time as us if ya wanna live with us." Cole said throwing a pillow at him. "OK! OK! I'm up!" He said getting out of bed slowly. He then went to reach for his staff but Cole stopped him, "No, you won't need that old thing; you could use my old metal staff I had." Cole said handing him his staff. "Fine, but don't through my old one away." "OK, I'll try not to," Cole replied jokingly. “Meet you on the deck; I'm sure Sensei would like to meet ya." "Sensei?" "Ya, it means teacher, is that a problem?" "No, no not at all, I just thought it was you guys and Lloyd." "No, we have Sensei Wu and Nya (She's Jays girl, so don't say a word about how pretty she is or Jay will slap you hard.)" "Oh, OK, thanks for the advice." Cole left the room as Zukon got his old jeans on, he then picked up an old picture of him and his "parents". "I wish you were here." He said quietly. After that, Zukon went into the kitchen. “So, what's for breakfast?" "Ah, I was hoping you would come in, please sit down, Zane's cooking pancakes." Sensei said. "And you are?" Zukon asked, Cole gave him a look that reminds him that there are only 7 people on board. "Oh, ya, you’re Sensei." "Sensei Wu, that is, but you may call me Sensei." Jay came bolting in, "Where's Nya? And have you seen my screw driver, and my bolts, and all my pieces, an-" Jay panicked. "Calm down Jay, Nya went to go get some groceries, and I'm sure you’ll find your tools, and things." Kai said patting him on the back. Zane walked out with breakfast, "Food is served, and I hope you all like blueberry pancakes." Jays eyes widened, he then ran to the table and sat down as quick as lightning, he then licked his lips, "I'm ready!" "We have to wait tell Lloyd and Nya get back, in the meantime, I made some tea." He said setting down the tea he made and then went back into the kitchen and put the pancakes into the oven to keep them warm. "Mmmmmm, this is good tea Zane" Zukon remarked at the delicious raspberry tea. “Why thank you Zukon." "So, Zukon, do you know any fighting styles?" Cole asked. "Yah, I know hand to hand combat, karate, I know how to use a bow staff, but mainly hand to hand, and I don't usually rely on weapons, I also know tai-Kwan-do." Category:Stories